Lost
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: Dean had saved Christiana When she was just a little girl. He felt responsible for her, it was his duty to take care of her. But what happens when feeling's start to cloud judgment... Chrissy over hear's a conversation not meant for her ears she feels like a burden. So she take's it upon her self to leave... but you can't change you're fate.
1. Chapter 1

I laid in the back of the Impala my feet flat on the roof, my back on the seat my head slightly hanging off. Outside Sam and Dean were yet again arguing. Something about Demons and Angels I hadn't really cared to pay attention. I had always been the odd one out in the "family". It wasn't anything new I was the only girl and not blood related in anyway. The winchesters had rescued me when I was five. Not having any family and John being worried that demons would come back for me they took me in.

So being the odd one out wasn't out of the ordinary but lately it was started to get at me. I felt like the spare wheel the angels wanted Dean the demons Sam I was just the leftovers. Putting my feet down briefly I reached forward. I started the Impala's engine before turning the radio on.

I slowly turned the music up until AC/DC was blasting and I couldn't hear the boys. I laid back down putting my feet up I started doing air guitar in the back seat. I hadn't heard the car door slam or notice Sam and Dean had gotten in till the radio was turned down. I sat straight in the seat glaring at dean's hand as it retreated from the volume.

"I was listening to that" I informed him

"To bad Christiana" he snapped back at me

I folded my arms over my chest, Dean acted like he had a stick shoved up his as more then usual as of late. I sat in the back of the Impala staring up at the roof. trying to concentrate on the music over the boy's bickering. I rubbed my temple the all to familiar pain of a headache starting to take over.

As the car pulled to a stop I sat straight up I saw the familiar sight of Bobby's house. Sam was the first to get out of the car he was about to slam the door. I moved towards the passenger seat pushing on it. Sam moved the latch pulling to forward, I stumbled out of the back seating bolting for the house. I pushed passed Bobby as he walked out the front door.

"You idjets fighting again?" I heard him call out to my brothers.

I went straight for the kitchen, I smiled seeing the bottle of whiskey on the counter. I walked over to the counter taking the bottle I spun the lid off. lifting the bottle I put it to my lips taking a large gulp. turning around I jumped slightly startled by Castiel standing behind me.

"God damn don't do that feathers" I snapped at him.

He cleared his throat giving me the look for using his father's name in vain. I rolled my eyes I so was not in the mood for him right now, bottle in hand I pushed past him. Outside Sam and Dean were still arguing I walked out on to the porch.

"Tweedle dee, Tweedle dumb Captain Dodo's here" I told them leaning on the railing.

They both looked up at me about to snap for the nicknames when Cass came out.

"Is that my whiskey?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow

"Mine now" I said taking a swig

"Go put that back Chris you're to young" Dean demanded

"By four fucking months Sargent freaking hypocrite!" I snapped at him

Bobby smirked at me, ever since I was little he said I was a little fire cracker. It only took till recently The boy's and I were seeing it to. I stormed back into the house taking another large swig out of the bottle. I laid back on the lumpy old couch resting the bottle on dust covered Coffee table. Bobby seriously needed a maid this place was starting to get gross.

I laid staring up at the ceiling, I could vaguely make out the symbols etched into the roof. I heard the screen door shut and the sounds of feet shuffling. I turned slightly, Bobby had came in he was wearing his ballcap, slightly tattered flannel shirt and his green vest.

"They at it the entire way here?" he asked

I curled my ring and pinky finger leaving out my middle and index finger making a gun shape. I held my hand up to my bending my thumb and moving my head. Acting like I had shot my self in the head, Bobby chuckled at my reply. He walked past me into the kitchen I reached for the bottle picking it up I brought it to my lips.

"Dean will freak if he see you drinking that" Bobby said simply

"What's he going to do ground me" I said flatly

"Honestly would not put it past him to try" Bobby said with a chuckle

I raised my brow nodding as I took a sip. I could actually seem Dean tyring to or doing some of the equivalent. Hearing footsteps coming up the porch as well as Sam and Dean's bicking voice's I sat up straight. I quickly pulled myself over the back of the couch rolling to my feet.

I hurried into the kitchen, fumbling to take a seat next to Bobby. He let out a chuckle shaking his head, I heard the screen door open. Eyes wide I scrambled to pick up a book opening to a random page I looked down just as Sam and Dean walked in.

"The bible huh Chrissy, Cas finally getting to you?" Sam teased

"Upside down to boot" Dean said coldly.

I swore to myself slowly looking up my eyes met Deans. His arms folded across his chest he gave a sour unimpressed look. He saw right through my charade. Dean had the ability to do that ever since I could remember. He was about to open his mouth to probably nag or yell at me. I shot up a little to quickly knocking the chair over, all eyes were on me.

"Who want's food, I want food I'll go get some" I said hurrying towards the door.

Sam smirked holding back a snicker, he raised a brow at me. I shot him a glare running out the door, I hurried to the screen door. Rushing down the porch steps, I went to the Impala opening the passenger door I pulled the seat forward. I leaned into the Impala pulling my jacket out I stood up Straight

"Chris!" Dean called out I cursed under my breath before turning to him

"Take the bag" he reminded me simply

Leaning back in I pulled the old brown tattered knapsack from the back seat. I held it up for Dean to see he gave approving nod, I swung the back onto my back putting my arms through arm straps. I closed the Impala door firmly, I started to walk down the driveway.

"Be back before the streetlamps are on and bring me pie!" he yelled out

Not turning around I waved him off rolling my eyes. Dean was always overwhelmingly over protective, Sam once told me it was because he felt responsible for me. Dean was the one who found me that night he was only 14 then.

~~~~~~~

All I could see was the dark forrest, trees towering over me. Tears streaming down my eyes blurring my vision. I could feel the moss, the mud and little bits of fallen tree's against my bare feet. my chest aching, blood lightly trickling down my arm I kept running. All I could hear was the sound of my mother yelling at me to run and not stop.

The wind howled through trees I was terrified, a crack of lighting brightened the dark night sky. Distracting me I tripped on a root,falling forward .I scraped my knee on a moss covered rock before tumbling down a hill. my body hitting stones and roots as I rolled down it. I came to a halt in a puddle of water I lifted my face up from the freezing liquid.

My arms shook as I lifted myself up, my various scrapes stinging. My wet clothes clinging to my pale bruised and battered skin. I pulled my self from the ditch. Climbing up onto a road I stood there for a minute in a state of shock.

"Little girl where are you?" I heard the tormenting voice of the black eyed monster that had killed my mother.

Fear took over me, I saw a bright light in the distance. all I could think of was it could be people, I ran the tormenting laugh echoing behind. My foot got caught in a pot hole I turned to my side scraping my already cut arm more. Behind me up on the top of the hill I could see the silhouette emerging from the shadows.

I struggled to get up, I was sore a tired. My leg's felt as if they were ready to snap, my little body shaking from the cold. I kept running now with a slight limp. As I neared the source of the light I noticed it was a small motel slightly run down. I ignored the pain pulsing through my body. I stumbled up onto the side walking I saw a figure of a boy older mid teen's.

Relief rushed over me as I saw him, I didn't stop running. I ran straight at him, as he turned around a bag in hand I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his body stiffen as I held onto him tightly panting tears streaming down my face.

"H..h..help.." I stuttered out softly

Pulling me away gently, he crouched down in front of me. I wiped the tears from my eyes as he put his hands on my shoulders. he looked at me eyes of concern, I held onto his arms gripping his flannel over shirt.

"What happened?" he asked firmly

"This monster lady killed my mommy and daddy… she had black eyes she's after me… don't let her get me" I my little voice squeaked pleading I held onto him tightly.

"Little Girl!" I heard the voice call out

My eyes went wide I let go of his arms wrapping mine the best I could around his waist. I hid my face in his chest, the boy had one knee on the ground the other bent. He held me to him protectively with one hand the other reaching around in the bag. I peeked my eyes out to see him pulling out a gun I held onto him tighter. His body tensed again I heard wet footsteps echoing.

"A little boy with a gun" The womans voice teased

I turned my head to look at her, she was wearing a floral dress. Her skin a light olive color her hair curled bushy and brown her eyes blacked out completely. The boy's hand left my back for a moment to hold the gun up straight at the lady. A Gunshot blast caused me to yelp and hold onto the boy tighter. The shot hadn't come from him I was too scared to look up.

"Dean bring the kid inside" I heard an older male voice say

The boy named Dean scooped me up holding me to him. I could feel the gun on my back as he carried me side. The warmth hit me like a ton of brick, I was placed on a soft surface.

"Who's that?" Another male voice said this time younger

A younger boy who looked no more then then ten or so walk into view. I could see the family resemblance between him and Dean. Dean took his flannel off wrapping it around me gently, he turned to his younger brother.

"I'm not sure Sammy, figure it out get her fixed up and don't open that door unless it's me or dad understood" Dean said firmly

The boy name Sam nodded, Dean looked at me for a second. Giving me a comforting nod before he picked the gun back up and walked out the door closing it firmly behind him. Sam ran over to the door locking all the locks, he took the large container of salt from the desk and poured it in front of the door. He closed the curtains firmly, he poured salt on the windowsill. Sam picked up a small box from the pile of bags on the floor he walked over to me.

"What's you're name?" he asked softly.

" Christiana" I said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't notice I had stopped walking till I was sprayed with water from a truck. It snapped me back to reality I didn't even realize I had walked most of the way to town already. I was now wet and very uncomfortable, continued walking to town. I was more the excited to reach the coffee shop I hurried the warm air rushed over to me I sighed.

The place was pretty bare I guess most people didn't want coffee at four pm on a sunday. I walked over to counter ordering a double hot chocolate with whip cream and chocolate drizzle. When my order was finished, I took my cup and walked over to the window bench. I placed my cup up onto the counter and stepped up onto ledge sitting on the stool.

"Attacked by a puddle?" I heard a male voice say beside me as I took a sip of my drink.

Mid sip I turned my head to see a man beside me. He had dark hair and the most vibrant sapphire blue eyes I ever saw. He was the most gorgeous thing I have ever saw. He gave a smirk I felt like my heart was going to rip from my chest.

"Something like that.." I mumbled slightly the man chuckled

"I'm Dorian" he said a smile

"Chrissy" I said returning his smile

"And how are you this wet day?" He quizzed intrigued

"Considering, It's pretty could be worse" I said with a chuckle

I sat there with Dorian, chatting, laughing even a little goofing off. As we sat there me drinking a hot chocolate him a tea. A minute seemed like seconds and a hour seemed like minutes. It had been a long time since I had any connection with someone. I didn't have much contact with people.

That weren't Sam Dean, Bobby or Cass, another hunter or something else to do with the supernatural. As we got up to leave after a conversation that had reminded me about the dinner. my heart stopped as I stepped outside the sky was darkening the street lighter were already on,I looked at the clock that towered over the town.

"I am so dead.." I muttered to myself

"Why is that?" Dorian quizzed leaning on a lamp post

" I should of been back by now" I admitted

"Well we better hurry and get that food you forgot" Dorian chuckled I blushed slightly.

We hurried to the Dinner, I ordered my food I balanced the bag's on my arms. Dorian held the door open for me I hurried out. I turned slightly giving him a slight wave as I rushed away. I stopped at slight cross roads, I could stick to the road and take extra twenty minutes or take the bike path and face a fear.

I bit the inside of my lip turning down the bike bath I ran as fast as I could. Coming out on the other side the sky was losing the last bit of color. I ran down the road taking a sharp turn into Bobby's driveway, I could see Dean shadow. He was pacing in the front room.

I headed around back walking up the back porch, I could see Sam through the back window. He was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a beer. walking to the door I turned the handle slowly nudging it open quietly. as I walked in Sam raised a brow smirking at me. I lifted my arm putting a finger to my lips I hushed him.

I could hear Dean grumbling in the front room about wanting to go find me. Bobby was telling him to sit down that I was probably enjoying the peace away from Him and Sam fighting. Which really I kinda was, It was nice not having to talk about demons and angels. I placed the bags on the table taking the containers out I started piling them on table. I took my sandwich in one hand unwrapping it and walked innocently into the front room. Dean was opening the front door as I walked in.

"That's it I'm going to find her" he snapped

"Find who?" I asked in curious voice

Dean whipped around eyes wide, I could swear the vain on his neck was going to burst. I sat down beside Bobby on the couch innocently unwrapping my sandwich and nibbling it.

"You're late!" he snapped at me

"I got distracted" I said innocently

I took a big bite out of my sandwich, giving him big puppy eyes. I heard Sam chuckle from the kitchen, Dean let out a sigh his fists relaxing into have clenched.

"Such an airhead" he mumbled shaking his head

"I got you two pies" I said in a sing song voice

"Yet a genius" his voice perked up and he headed for at the kitchen

Sam came and sat next to me on the couch, while Bobby stood up to get his food. Sam put his beer down opening his burger and fry container.

"You know Chrissy one day, those big eyes aren't gonna work on him then what?" Sam teased nudging me

"Eh figure that bridge out when I come to it" I said shrugging biting my sandwhich.

A week went by and Dean hadn't let me go anywhere without him or sam. Staying in the house drove me nuts they bickered constantly. Bobby seemed to be able to ignore it but I couldn't, I was ready to rip my hair out. Tonight was halloween and all I wanted to do was go trick or treating. Something Dean was dead set against it, didn't matter how much puppy eyes or begging I did.

"Please Dean please!" I begged following him around the house

"I said no Christiana that's finale" He said firmly.

"Why not!" I pouted stomping my foot.

"Halloween is the night all the freaks come out supernatural or not. It's not safe" Dean said firmly in a demanding tone

"Sammy!" pouted whining

Sam put his beer down standing up he walked over to Dean.

"Cmon man what's the harm of taking her out for a couple hour's" Sam asked.

"It's dangerous!" Dean snapped at his brother

Then it started both boy's started arguing, I bit my lip holding in a smirk. my plan had worked, the two would fight over anything. I slowly backed away into the kitchen I pulled Jean's leather jacket off the back of the chair. I slid my hand in his pockets there was a blade and thing of holy water. In the other pocket was the key's to the Impala I couldn't help but smirk.

Sam and Dean's voices had raised as they had a shouting match, I hurried out the back door. I made a stop at the Impala taking the pillow case of my car pillow. I hurried off into town a smirk on my face, as I got away.

I had been trick or treating for over an hour, I was expecting Dean to show up any minute. I was sure they had noticed I was gone by now and that the key's were missing. Gripping my bag in hand I headed towards the next house, two hands poking my waist caused me to yelp and flinch. I whipped around to see Dorian chuckling at my reaction.

"Asshole!" I snapped at him

"Aww did I scare you" he teased

"Shut up" I muttered nudging him he chuckled.

"So you're brother's know you're out here alone?" he questioned

"They're not really my brother's just act like it and noo" I said the last part with a guilty tone.

"Naughty girl" He taunted

"I so couldn't take another night there I'd lose it" I told him truthfully he chuckled

"That bad huh?" he quizzed

" I was ready to throw myself out a window just to get free of them" I informed he chuckled

"C'mon I wanna show you something?" he said smiling

Everything I had been taught and raised to do seemed to melt away with that smile. I bit my lip nervously, the nagging sensation to deny him and walk away nipped at the back of my head. My gut telling me to turn away this was a bad idea, but I seemed to lose proper function when he smiled. Despite everything that I knew was right I nodded to him with a smile.

I took his outstretched hand, he pulled me to him gently. He walked me through the crowds of kids, turning through alley's and side roads. We walked up to a large old abandoned house. The nagging feeling that had started dissipating came back full force.

"It's a haunted house" he said smirking

We clearly had two different feelings about this. I'd seen ghost I knew what it felt to be on the wrong side of an angry spirit. Him on the other hand had know idea. I took a deep breath hoping it was just a myth with no truth. We walked up to the house, Dorian held the door open for me, i did a little curtsy he chuckled. We walked around the house Dorian trying to scare me every five minutes.

I wandered away slightly, Dorian had gotten distracted by a dusty bookcase. I found myself staring at a portrait of an old lady, she was wearing a white lace dress. Her hair was pinned up into ringlets, she had porcelain skin that looked a smooth as silk. She had a single beauty mark above her left lip. A beautiful Sapphire pendant hung around her neck gracefully my eyes couldn't seem to move from it.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Dorian's voice took me by surprise causing me to jump

"stunning" I said in a slight daze my eyes locked on the portrait

I felt my hair moved from around my gently, something smooth and cold draped around my neck hanging just above my chest. I lifted my hand up I felt a cold oval shape. I slowly looked down to see the necklace from the portrait, I turned to face Dorian. Fear struck my eyes wide as I stared him. Baring his razor sharp teeth his eye narrowed in on me. Like a predator to it's prey and it's exactly what I was.

"This will only hurt a bit, it's just so I know you wont fight when I change you" he smirked.

Instinct started to take over me It was fight or flight. All I had on me was a silver blade and bottle of holy water neither really effective on vampires. Dorian took a step closed I flicked the blade out of my pocket and without warning cut his cheek. Dorien pulled away looking down he touched his now bleeding cheek. I heard him tsk me a couple time, I took off running knowing it was the only chance.

Running down the hall, Dorian's voice chuckled taunting me. He knew as well as I did even if by a miracle I got outside I was still fucked. Running past a bathroom I screeched to a halt, sliding into it I slammed the door. I locked the door knowing it wouldn't do much. I sat with my back to the door taking deep breaths trying to calm my heart beat.

I was fucked and I knew it, If he wanted to Dorien could break through the door and end me just like that. but as he called out my name I knew he was taunting me delaying the inevitable. All I could think is how stupid I was why didn't I listen to Dean, why was I so stupid. I heard the footsteps grew louder echoing down the hallway.

Forcing back the tears I closed the knife still gripped tightly in my hand. I shoved my hands in the pockets of Dean's leather jacket. Resting my head against the door I felt the cold bottle of the holy water against my skin. My eyes shot up I jumped to my feet, I bit my lip closing my eyes tight.

"Feather Ass t if you're listening, I know this is unusual but I need you!" I said quietly

Standing there hands balled into fists in the jacket, I kept my eyes shut tight. I was almost terrified to open them, scared Cas didn't hear me or didn't care to listen. Slowly I opened my eyes, relief and joy washed over me as Castiel's robotic confused face looked at me. I lunged at him hugging him tightly he looked confused.

"Get me out of her plea-" I was cut off by the door bursting open.

Terrified I held onto Castiel like I had Dean that night so many year's ago. My eyes locked on Dorian who was looking at me with a smirk. I squeezed Castiel shutting my eyes tightly preparing for the worst.

"What hell?" I heard Bobby's scratchy voice curse

I opened my eyes I was safe, I was back at Bobby's in his kitchen. He was looking at me and Castiel with a confused and shocked look. I wasn't sure if it was because I just randomly appeared in his kitchen with Cas Or I was clinging onto Cas like my life depended on it. which at the time It did.

Before Bobby could say anything else I darted out of the kitchen. Both Sam and Dean got up as I entered the main room, they both looked they were about to burst. I went straight for the duffle bag, they both looked at me curiously. I pulled out he machete and bottle of dead mans blood. I walked over to the closet stopping half way to steal the half eaten bag of mini chocolate bars from Dean.

Before any of them could say anything I opened the closet door pulling myself in I closed the door behind me firmly. I put the bottle by my feet, the bag between my legs I gripped the machete tightly.

"What the hell?" I heard Sam say confused

"Beat's me ask Cas" Bobby's voice said walking from the kitchen.

"Cass!" Dean said his voice demanding

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, she called me and I saved her from a vampire" Was all Cas said

"Son of a bitch" Dean snapped

"Sam take her to the saferoom we'll keep an eye out" Bobby directed

"I'm not fucking moving from this closet till he is decapitated, injected with dead mans blood, dismembered, soaked in holy water and salt and burned" I announced loudly I heard Sam snicker followed by an ow

"Want to explain why a vamp want's you?" I head Dean say his voice rather close to the closet.

"No not really" I said simply shoving a miniature mars bar into my mouth.

Dean opened the closet door, I could see Sam standing front and center watching the door. Dean leaned in my way raising an eyebrow at me.

"To bad" he said stealing a chocolate bar from the bag I groaned.

"Okay so he sorta may kinda want me to be his like Vampire bride or some shit" I said trying to close the door, Dean stopped me giving me a serious look.

"Dean, lecture her later" Sam asked his brother,

"Yeah listen to jolly green giant" I said closing the door just missing Deans finger's

Sitting there I heard the door burst open, there was a struggle in the main room. Closing my eye gripping the machete I started humming crazy train to myself. There was a loud bash I felt weightless for a second before my back hit the side of the closet with a hard thud I was knocked over. I groaned the door opened, I could see Dean and Bobby both fighting with Dorian. I looked beside me to see Sam groaning holding his side.

I felt my eye twitch, I didn't like seeing Sam or Dean hurt. It irked something in me like nothing else, it fueled a rage inside me. I knew I couldn't just go up to him and try to chop his head off. If Dean alone was having a hard time I was screwed if I just went for it.

I felt the blade in my pocket I picked up the bottle of deadmans blood. opening the knife I shoved the blade into the cork topper of the bottle. I could see Sam slowly trying to regain consciousness. I was scared my body shaking, I had to help even if Dean would freak on me for it. I stood up shoving the bottle and blade in my pocket. I took a couple steps forward I felt Sam try to stop me his hand brushed my leg.

"Stop!" I screamed the top of my lungs.

Everything went silent, Dorian held both Bobby and Dean in the air there feet not touching the floor. I could see the anger in Dean's eyes he tried to speak but Dorian's grip was too tight. I took another step forward he turned his head at me quizzingly. Closing my eyes for a minute I opened them they watered slightly. I gave him the same teary eyed puppy look I gave Dean more time then I could remember.

"I'll do whatever you ask.. just please.. leave them alone…" I begged my voice soft and shaking.

"Chr-" Dean started to say

He was flung into the wall, Bobby flew in the opposite direction. He held his hand out to me, I took a deep breath taking a step forward. Feather's I know you can hear me, when I make the move you better burn this son of a bitch. I thought in my head knowing Cass could hear my thoughts. My hand touched Dorian's he pulled me to him, I saw Dean try to move his arm collapsed under him. as I looked at him I had never see his face in so much pain not physical but emotional. He looked hurt and betrayed.

"Any last words my love" Dorian whispered in my ear holding me to him.

"Yes" I said quietly I pulled away slightly he gave a speak then look.

"Dorian.." I spoke softly

"Yes" He replied as if knowing what I was going to say

"You Son of a bitch you are never going to touch my family again" I snapped at him

He was taken back a look of shock and confusion in his face. I pulled the blade straight out of the bottle plunging it into his chest were his heart once beat. He screamed in agony as I removed the blade stepping back, he clutched over his open wound. I ripped the necklace from around my neck throwing it at him. He gripped it tightly trying to stand up, I moved to the side. Turning my head Castiel appeared, the rest of us covered our eyes knowing what was to come. there was a bright flash, uncovering my eyes Dorian was now a pile of ash.

I tipped the couch back up sitting down I picked up the bottle of whiskey that had fallen on the floor. As it got to my lips it was yanked away Dean was glaring down at me clutching his side. I could tell he wanted to snap at me and if I was a boy probably knock me into next week.

"You really need to give me more credit" I stood up patting his shoulder as I spoke

I quickly snatched the bottle from his hand taking a long drink from it as I passed Cass.

"She does have a point.." Sam grumbled in pain.

"Doesn't change anything" Dean retorted bitterly.

I didn't leave the kitchen after that. finished off the rest of the bottle while they argued. After that I don't really remember much of what happened except for having horrible nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted awake wide eyed panting heavily sweat dripping from my brow. I heard a slight groaning sound from behind me, my body tensed I was pulled back slightly. I felt a warm body pressed against my back a light airy breath sent tingles down my spine. I was to afraid to move, I bit the inside of my lip taking a deep breath. I squirmed slightly trying to pull myself away from the body. The grip tightened pulling me back, I was held firmly to the warm body.

"Go back to bed Chris" Dean grumbled groggily in my ear

I let out a sigh of relief relaxing, it didn't take Dean long to fall back asleep. The boy's could sleep anywhere it kinda made me jealous. I stared at the wall, no matter how hard I tried my mind wouldn't let me sleep. I knew why Dean had been upstairs in the bed with me. It was a safety precaution easier to be right there then down stairs if something happened. What I didn't get is why he was so close or holding me so tightly.

I tried clearing my mind, closing my eyes I waited for sleep. I laid there a for a couple hour's it still hadn't come. Dean started to stir behind me his grip tightening as he became tense. He started to groan moaning and mumbling something I couldn't make out. He was having a bad dream, I was about to nudge him when he called my name

"Christiana" his voice called it sounded distant worried.

"No.. no leave her alone" He groaned out stirring more

"I'll do it just don't hurt her" he mumbled

After that he went silent, he stopped stirring. The nightmare had ended but concerned filled me. I stared at the wall there was no way I was going to any sleep tonight. I was right, I laid there wide awake the rest of the night till the sun started to peek through the window. Putting my hand lightly on top of Dean's I started lifting it lightly. Dean groaned moving my hand out of the way pulling me closer.

"Dean let me go you asswhipe" I said pulling away again

"10 more minutes" he grumbled

"Boy I will knee you in the family jewels" I warned

Dean grumbled something rolling over unhappily. I slid out of the bed stretching my hands up over my head as I stood. I looked over my shoulder at Dean even with his back turned he looked adorable. I slapped myself in the head lightly heading for the door. I had to stop doing that it wasn't right. Yet more often then not lately mostly when he was sleeping, I found myself starting to have feelings for Dean that I shouldn't. Walking down the hallway I lifted the collar of my shirt up leaning down I sniffed. It was time for a change. The shirt didn't necessarily stink but it had a distinct stale smell to it. I made my way downstairs I had to hold in a chuckle seeing Sam on the floor.

It looked as if he had tried to sleep on the couch last night. Since he was so tall though he ended up on the floor. I had to admit the boy's did a decent job of cleaning up. I walked out of the house to the Impala, I opened the driver door. Pushing the seat forward I took out my small duffle bag. Putting the door seat back I closed the door heading inside.

As I walked past Sam he lifted himself onto one arm. He squinted his eyes at me half awake, realizing it was me he dropped down going back to sleep. The boy's seemed to be tuckered out from there battle last night. I walked straight into the bathroom, it had to be the cleanest place in the house.

I had a feeling it was because I had snapped on Bobby once for it. I didn't understand how he could try to get clean in such a disaster. Getting undressed I pulled my bar of soap and shampoo from the duffle bag. I stepped into the shower, I pulled the curtain closed. turning the water on the warmth felt good on my skin. I lathered my self up with the soap letting the water wash it off.

Atfer washing my hair I stayed in the shower for almost an hour enjoying the warmth. I hadn't noticed how aching my bones and muscles had gotten. The water was relaxing but as it started to cool I shut it off. I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself. My body dry I changed into a pair of slightly ripped jeans and a old Guns & Roses tee that used to be Dean's four sizes ago.

Towel drying my hair I didn't care to do anything with I just put it in a messy top bun. I gathered up my towel, and other belongings I had pulled out and shoved them into my bag. I swung it over my shoulder walking out of the bathroom. Walking out into the living room Sam had gotten up

. I saw movement outside on the porch I walked closer hearing Dean and Sam argue. They were quieter then usual like they were trying to keep it private. I put my bag lightly on the couch crawling over to the window. I crouched under it listening them bicker.

"You can't just fucking send her away Dean" Sam snapped harshly above a whisper

"It's for the best Sammy" Dean growled

"Sending her away if for the best are you fucking listening to yourself Dean!. You're the one who bitched at me for how hurt she was when I left for school. you're talking about sending her fucking away!" Sam snapped at him.

I bit my lip, they were talking about me. They had to be.. I had pushed Dean to far he didn't want me around anymore..

"You don't understand Sam" Dean said harshly

"You think I don't understand imagine how she's going to feel if we abandon her with Helen and Jo she's met them once Dean!" Sam barked raising his voice, tears welled in my eyes.

"She sticks with us she's going to get hurt Sam!" Dean retorted.

"So you'd rather abandon her knowing it destroy her!" Sam snapped.

"Do you fucking hear yourself Dean!"

I couldn't take it anymore, If Dean didn't want me around find I'd leave. I crawled away from the window standing up I picked my bag up. I walked over to the duffle bag taking out a fake wallet set, I shoved it in my bag as well as a gun, ammo and salt. I walked into the kitchen I took a can of peanut butter from the shelf. I walked outside, closing the door behind me.

I took off running into the wood's behind the auto yard, tears flooding. I didn't stop running not till I hit a road, following and I made my way out of town onto the highway. Walking down the road I stuck my thumb out at passing vehicles eventually a truck stopped for me. I hurried over to it getting into the passenger side that was opening waiting for me.

"Where yah headed lil lady?" an older man with a large bushy beard and a trucker hat asked.

"As far as you can get me" I told him He just gave a nod

~ Two Month & Three Weeks Later~

It had been a month since I last saw Sam and Dean. I had stayed smart while running away, I used the Credit card once to get money out then I cut them up and trashed them. I hitched hiked till I found a place I knew they'd never think I'd be. I stayed low, I used cash only, I got a job a small bar and a roommate that I worked with.

For once my life was normal, even though I felt lost and out of place. I felt happy like I didn't constantly have to worry about some Demon or monster trying to cut my head off. I kept a hex bag on me at all times, to keep Castiel from locating me. I had changed my named to Tianna Woods.

I never thought that all the year's on the run with the boy's would have taught me so much. I knew how to stay hidden fend for myself, Dean really did need to give more credit. I wasn't the fragile little girl he thought I was.

"C'mon Tia the boy's are waiting" Cassie called from the door

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I said slipping my jacket off

"I hope I'm saying that later tonight" Cassie said in a seductive voice

"You're sick" I said shaking my head at her.

She just smirked happily tossing her red hair behind her shoulder. I shook my head with a little laugh, I slid on my shoes and we hurried out the door of our small two bedroom apartment. Cassie had become my best friend since I decided to stay here, We worked together and lived together. I think she was one the few things keeping me sane and slowly teaching me to be a normal girl.

I had started wearing make up now but nothing much It was usually just eyeliner and lip gloss. I wore skirts and dresses for the first time and even a pair of heels. They hadn't gone so well so we set that as a lost cause. I curled my hair I acted like a girl, I didn't swear like a sailor or threaten people. I felt normal I liked not thinking about angels and demons I liked the feeling of being clueless.

"So should we walk or drive?" Cass asked as we walked out of the building.

"Drive" I said simply

"C'mon it's such a beautiful night" She pleaded

"Till I have to drag you're tall ass home"

She opened her mouth to argue, I raised a brow. She shrugged nodding in agreement It wasn't the first time I had to attempt to drag her home. I walked over to my little bright yellow rusted punch buggy. It wasn't the most reliable little thing, but I had learned most of the car basics thanks to Bobby and Dean so I knew how to keep it running.

Getting into the drivers seat I started the car. Cassie opened the door and crammed her self into the passenger seat. I couldn't help myself but giggle. I could just imagine Sam trying to fit in this car, his head would probably break through the roof he was so big.

Starting the car, I headed to the Bar. It had became somewhat of a second home to us, if we weren't working we were there partying. I pulled into my normal parking stop, We both got out of the car. making sure I locked it we headed inside. Walking inside, I stuck my hand in my pocket double checking my hex bag was still there. We had only just walked into the bar when Cassie did her classic squealed clapping her hand and scurrying towards the bar.

I couldn't help but laugh, she reminded me so much of the chick's Dean used to bang. Except instead of a snobby bitch she was actually really nice a bit of ditz thought. Reaching the bar Cody and Brett stood up they each gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Cody was wearing his tight fitting brown leather jacket a simple white button up a and pair of dark jeans. his dark hair gelled he at a bit of stubble and pair a dark brown eyes to make your heart melt. I had been getting an ever growing crush on him the past few weeks.

Brett didn't gel his blonde hair he left it natural and straight, wearing his geeky glasses made his blue eyes stand out. he had on a blue v-neck tee-shirt covered by a black blazer he matched it with a pair of white pants. If I didn't witness him making out with girls on almost a weekly bases and catch him in the shower with Cassie one morning I'd swear he was a little fruity.

"Tequila Tia!" the boy's called out in unison

I scrunched my nose unhappily from the use of my new found nickname. The first time we ever went out as a group, Two weeks after I had gotten here. I had gotten a little to frisky with the tequila shots and gained the nickname. I wasn't particularly proud of it, but it was better the Chief's nickname for me. Chief was the co-owner of the bar and the cook, from the first day he met me he called me Tiny Tianna. It kinda got under my skin but I never showed it.

"You guy's seriously haven't dropped the name?" I said knowing the answer as I walked over to them.

"We could always call you, Tiny Tianna" Cody teased winking at me

" Tequila Tia's good" I said a bit to quickly

They all laughed at me I felt a faint blush on my cheeks, each of the boys greeted me with a hug. Cody stepped behind the bar stood helping me up onto it. He was such a gentleman, I could feel myself blushing Cassie wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. I shot her a glare she just giggled, we spent the next two hour's drinking and chatting.

I could almost swear the three of them were in a shot drinking competition with each other. They started to get a little to crazy for my liking, getting up I stepped away from the bar. I walked down in the more "socializing area" there seemed to be a poker game going on at one of the tables. I made my way over taking a empty chair I spun it so the back was facing the table before straddling it.

"Deal me in boy's" I said with a smirk

"You sure you wanna do that doll face, wouldn't want you to lose all your shoe money" one man teased

"Just deal me in Doll face" the first part I spoke bitterly but I mimicked his tone for Doll face.

The other guy's at the table snickered, then man shot me a glare. I smirked waiting for him to reply.

"pay in is 50" he said coldly

I pulled my wallet out of my pocket putting a crisp 50$ bill onto the table. The boy's dealt me in, I sat there in the haze of smoke playing the game. I spent the first half an hour playing like a clueless little girl, as the stakes were razed higher I started playing for real.

"Can I get you all anything?" Brianna asked standing at the table

"Usual for me Bri I told her

The men ordered their drinks, Brianna came back not long after with a tray. She handed the boy's there beer's and me my whiskey on the rocks. They looked at me slightly shocked, I shrugged taking a sip. Apparently a young girl drinking whiskey was rather new to them. Then again clearly so was getting there ass kicked, because with every hand I one they got more frustrated.

We were playing our last hand and there was over 1000 dollars on the table now. I knew I was going to win there was no possibly way I could lose with my hand. I kept a straight face something I had learned well from dealing with Sam and Dean, I had to hide my feelings a lot from them. I watched as one by one they put there hands down, I put mine down a smirk pulled at my lips.

"Royal flush" I bit my lip while I smirked

The men got up cruising throwing there card's on the table. I just shrugged happily I stretched my arms out pulling the pile of cash to myself. Stacking it into one large pile,I pulled the hair elastic from around my wrist and wrapped it around the bills. I checked around my quickly before shoving the wad of money into my bra. I knew it would be the safest place for it until I got home.

I looked around the bar, Cassie had moved to the dance floor. She was stumbling around on the floor. she reminded me of one of the inflatable arm men in front of car lot's. The boy's had seemed to disappear nothing all that knew they probably found some girls to sleep with. Sighing I stood up walking over to the dance floor.

"Tianna" Cass said a little to happy, stumbling over to me.

"Let's get you're drunk ass home" I told her shaking my head she just nodded

I wrapped my arm around her waist firmly. keeping her on her feet I walked her out the door, I was regretting my parking spot. We stumbled down the sidewalk a little ways.

"I'm cold" Cassie stated shivering

Looking at her I realized she had left her jacket inside I groaned I sat her down on a bench. I held my hands outs making sure she was stable before standing straight again.

"Stay here, don't move don't talk to anyone I'll be right back" I told her

"Okay" She said rocking her head gently.

I rolled my eyes at her, I rushed back to the bar. Standing just in the doorway I scanned the room looking for her bright purple fake leather jacket. I saw it sticking out of the lost box behind the bar I rushed over to it weaving in and out of the crowed of people.

"Riley purple jacket" I called out to Riley the bar tender.

He looked up at me briefly as he finished pouring a drink. I nodded towards the lost and found box, he turned to the box. He pulled the jacket from the box, he took a step towards me before tossing it at me. I caught the jacket, tucking it under one arm I hurried out of the bar.

Stepping outside I heard Cass scream, I turned quickly on my heels. There was a taller man leaning over her clearly trying to get into her pants I ran over to them. I gripped onto the back of his jacket yanking him back firmly he let go over stumbling slightly. The man was clearly in his 30's he had a scruffy face, he was wearing a blazer with a button up. he looked like a businessman but homeless at the same time, I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Get out of here you fucking drunk" I shouted at him.

"Do you know who I am you little cunt" he slurred at me

"I'm gonna guess, an alcoholic douche that hates his job and an unhappy marriage?" I quizzed cheekily

"You little slut!" the man spat at me

I wiped the glob of spit off my cheek giving him a disgusted look.

"Say it don't spray it Boozo the clown" I said grossed out.

I was tackled into the brick wall, the wind knocked out of me I gasped for air. the man stumbled back I leaned over trying to get a breath. I saw him about to swing his arm at me, instinct kicked it I raised my arm blocking him. The palm of my hand collided harshly with his chest. He stumbled back gasping with a groan of pain.

I turned around to check on Cassie, I stepped closer suddenly her eyes went wide. I could feel a presence behind me, I turned quickly the man had a steel pole raised in the air. I quickly took hold of the bar as he swung it at me it softened the blow to my side. I held onto the bar, pain shooting into my side I lifted my leg up kicking him right in the gut. The man gasped letting go of the bar he fell onto his ass.

"You pathetic little shit, you never hit someone when they're back turned, play fair or don't play at all" I taunted him

"Little cunt think you're sooo smart" he slurred I

"Just stay down man" I warned him

He didn't take my warning and as he attempted to tackle me by the waist. My knee collided with his jaw he fell over groaning. blood trickled out of his mouth, I smirked to myself. I had forgotten how good it felt to kick someones ass. I turned back to Cassie who was trying and failing to get to her feet.

I picked her jacket back up that I had dropped when I had gotten rammed. I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist. I helped her balance pulling her up to her feet, she rested her head on my shoulder. Honestly she didn't smell much better then the man. We stumbled a little way's towards the car before Cass said anything.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I took karate as a kid" I lied to her

It didn't matter though she was to drunk to remember it in the morning. Id be amazed if she ever remembered the fight, reaching the car I helped her inside. I lightly tossed her jacket on her before closing the door. I walked around to the driver seat pulling the keys out my jean pocket I got into the car. I closed the passenger door starting the car driving home.

Reaching the apartment I parked the car, getting out I walked around the car. Cassie stumbled out of the passenger seat, I caught her just before she went face first into a puddle. Getting her to her feet I closed the car door before locking it, Cassie leaned against me as I walked her to the door. I leaned her against the door as I unlocked it, holding the door open with my foot I pulled her in the door.

Cassie stumbled slightly, I held her arm walking her to our room. It was time's like this that I was grateful we were on the ground floor. I couldn't imagine trying to drag her up the stairs and there was no way I was getting into the elevator. Reaching the apartment I unlocked the door. I brought Cassie to her bed laying her down I pulled her shoes off leaving them at the edge of the bed.

I made sure she stayed on her side stacking pillows behind her. I brought her trash can over beside her bed just incase she had to vomit. I pulled the covers over her before heading into the kitchen, I got a glass of water bringing it to her room. Cass was knocked right out, poor thing had a long night. I put the glass on her nightstand before leaving her room.

I made my way to my room, pulling my coat off I tossed it on my bedroom floor. I wiggled out of my jean's leaving them where they laid. I pulled my shirt off over my head tossing it to the side, I walked over to my dresser. Opening the third drawer down I pulled out the small safety box from the back. I rested it on top of the dresser .

I spun the small metal wheels putting tom combination in and unlocking the box. lifting the lid I pulled the money bundle from bra and shoved it in. I didn't close the lid right away instead I found myself gazing at a picture of Dean, Sam and I. It was one of the only pictures I had of them. I was four year's after Dean had saved me, Dean was eighteen, Sam fourteen and I was nine.

It was one of the longest hunt's I remember being on. We were at school for a month and half, I had joined track and field. I t was late in the season but Dean had managed to convince the coach. We had even stayed in town and extra day just so I could compete. I won gold in the 1500-meter run, I had never seen Dean or Sam for that matter so proud.

As I found myself thinking about the boy's the all to familiar pain filled me. A tear welling in my eye I closed the lid harshly, turning away I took a breath. I hated to admit it, but I felt an emptiness without them like a piece of me had been lost. I missed their constant bickering, how Dean would always check on me in my sleep acting like he had to pee. I had even started to miss Castiel popping his feather but in when ever he wanted.

I wiped the tears out of my eye pulling a flannel oversized shirt from the dresser. putting the box in the drawer I closed it walking to my bed. I did a couple buttons up on the shirt flicking the light off before I crawled into bed pulling the blanket up over me. It seemed like hours had passed before sleep finally found me.

I was awoken by a cold splash of water, I sat up eyes wide mouth open. I looked to see Cassie walking to my door she stopped in the doorway.

"Hurry up bitch were going to be late" she said in a sassy tone

Despite her upbeat attitude, I could tell she had a hangover. I looked over at my alarm clock I had 8 minutes to get ready. I scrambled out of bed. I pulled of my sopping wet shirt tossing it behind me. I hurried to my dresser pulling out a random shirt I

slipped it on. I pulled a pair of work pant's on putting on leg in them I hopped trying to put the other in as I hurried to the bathroom.

I hip checked Cassie out of the way wiggling my pant's up. I picked the brush up yanking it through my knotty, hair spray infested hair. Cassie shook her head walking into the main room, dropping the brush I picked my tooth brush up. Putting toothpaste on it i shoved it in my mouth. Toothbrush hanging from mouth I put my hair in a messy bun hurrying into the kitchen. I brushed my teeth as I made my way there spitting into the sink.

Toothbrush back in mouth I started opening the cupboards dumping out twinkies, fruit gusher poptarts and other junk food out of there boxes and into the counter. I finished brushing my teeth rinsing my mouth out with water straight from the tap. I left my tooth brush on the counter taking a plastic bag from the half opened drawer. I hold the bag open with one hand I ran my arm across the counter knocking the snacks into it.

I rushed over to the door, slipping my shoes on I opened it. I had a foot out the door when I noticed I was missing my jacket and key's. I turned quickly jumping slightly at the fact Cassie was right behind me. she held my key's out in front of my face I snatched them from her she handed me a sweater.

I pulled the sweater on over my head, it had the bar's logo on it. Cassie walked down the hall I locked the apartment door and raced to catch up with her. We both rushed to the car slamming the door as we got in, turning the key the car sputtered.

"Listen Lemon head you better fucking work" I snapped at it hitting the dashboard

Turning the key again the engine started, Cassie and I both sighed in relief. Pulling out onto the road I sped to the bar, I refused to be late being late ment we had to deal with Tate, Patrick, Dan and Carl. Four daily customers that were an angry drunk, two perverts, and one with a bit of both that didn't know boundaries.

I slammed on the break in my parking spot. We both fumbled without seat belts rushing out of the car, Cassie and I both bolted for the front door. Looking at the clock on the wall we shared a glance, we had less then a minute to clock in.

"Cody!" I squeaked out my eyes desperate and wide as we ran towards the bar

"I already clocked you girls in" he said chuckling as we collided with the counter

I let out a heavy sigh collapsing onto the counter, Cassie did the same. Cody chuckled at us before going to serve one of the customers. Standing up I headed to the back, Cassie came not long after. we took our jackets off shoving them into our lockers and put our apron's on heading out onto the floor.

As the evening turned to night everything went rather smoothly. It was sunday so most of the parties were tuckered out and at home. I had just cleared my section there was no people and the tables were clean. walked over towards the bar the entire pub was pretty bare. There was a couple of young boy's watching a hockey game and the regular's. Reaching the bar I sat down at a stool.

"Oh barkeep" I called out to Cody waving my hand

He turned his head from organizing bottle, looking at me he gave me a smile. I felt my heart flutter I gave him a get me a drink signal. he nodded with a chuckle, he pulled out a cup filling it with ice. On his way over to me he grabbed a whiskey bottle and poured some in my glass setting it in front of me. I took a sip he leaned on the counter smiling at me.

"So where do you and blondie disappear to?" I quizzed him

"Nothing spectacular Brett went and vomited all over himself and my shoes, isn't that right barf bucket" Cody called back to Brett who was in the kitchen

"They were ugly shoes anyways!" Brett defend himself

I gave a little laugh shaking my head. I took another long sip of my drink as Cody turned back to me.

"So what did you two end up doing" He asked casually

"I pretty much cleaned some duded bank account at poker and had to drag Cassie tall drunk ass home… again" I said with a laugh

"You're a little card shark aren't you" he teased playfully

Tapping my nose gently I nipped at him he chuckled. Cody got called down to the other side of the bar from a customer. I sipped my drink attempting to nibble on the pretzel that were on the counter. Addison walked over to me she put a hand on my shoulder briefly.

" Table four" She informed me

I turned my head, if this was a cartoon my eyes would of bulged so far out of my head they'd hit the wall. I hid my face quickly rushing over to Addison, making sure I was blocked from the table I turned to her.

"What?" she asked confused

"Take my table" I almost begged

"Why?" She asked confused

"I will take the pervy boy's table if you take mine" I said making a deal

She raised a brow smirking at me. I felt like I was making a deal with a demon the way she smirked at me. In a way it almost was being there waitress was like you were selling your soul. I knew I'd have to keep my calm and hold my temper from them.

"Deal" She said turning quickly

I turned back around hurrying towards her section as she took mine. I walked over to the table where Patrick had his hand up I took a deep breath preparing myself.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked them

"Where did Addi go?" Tate asked suspiciously

"We switched sections" I answered simply

"Well I'm not coming baby" Pat smirked I saw his hand reaching behind me I swatted it away

"Don't touch, now what can I get you?" I quizzed

"Another round, and maybe some tequila on the side" Tom said winking at me

I so badly wanted to slap him for the comment. Instead I put a smile on my face biting back my tongue

"Alright then I'll be right back" I said smiled

I turned away with a peppy step and a grin. as soon was my back was turn it faded, I saw Cody biting his lip trying not to laugh. as I walked towards the bar I made a gun shape with my hand and pretend to shoot myself in the jaw. That pushed Cody overboard he snickered. Reaching the table I let out a small groan, I didn't need to tell Cody what they wanted he already knew.

"Why they hell would you switch tables" He quizzed getting their drink ready

" Trust me in the end it's better at least that's what I'm telling myself" I told his shaking my head

"Well if they give you any trouble, tell me I'll kick there ass" Cody said smiling he gave my chin a little nudge I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"Aww look at Codykins getting protective over little Tia" Cassie teased

I tried to kick her but I missed she just stuck her tongue out walking over to her section with a plate of nachos. Taking a deep breath I groaned knowing I had to go back to the table. I picked the drink tray up and walked my way over to them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here you go boys" I said to them with a smile

Taking the glasses of beer from the tray I put them on the table.

"Well thanks sexy" Pat Winked at me

Before I could answer or react he pulled me onto his lap and started forcing his tongue in my mouth. His friends encouraging him as he held my neck forcing me in place. I jolted my elbow down it connected with his crotch I pulled away trying to get up he gripped my arm tightly.

"Gett off me you pot bellied dick head" I snapped at him.

As he stood up,I regretted my tone and comment. He towered over me he was a big man, a lump formed in my throat. his hand tightened around my arm I could almost feel it started to bruise.

"what did you say you little slut!" he growled back

"I said let go you garbage breath bald man" I restored yanking my arm away.

I saw his eye twitched, I ducked just as his arm swung for me. As the man was tackled I crawled away, I could hear the brawl staring behind me. I heard him call me a slutty teasing bitch but he was cut off most likely but a punch to the jaw. Cassie pulled me to my feet her eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked in slight packing

"Chris are you okay?" another panicked female voice said

I turned my head to see the slightly familiar blonde headed girl name Jo. my mind raced, I couldn't let Cassie know I had been lying all the time.

"Who?" I asked Jo

"Oh don't play dumb Chrissy" she retorted playfully

Shaking her head with a smile as if I was playing wit her. I gave her a confused look backing away.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong girl I have know idea who you're talking about none the less who you are" I told her she looked slightly stunned and taken back

"Let's got Cass"

Cassie didn't argue she walked me towards the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Sam and Brett beating on the guys. While Dean and Cody argued over who was beating patrick even taking swings at each other. We walked through the kitchen out the back door resting on the smoke bench.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, I didn't have to act shaken up I actually was. Not because of the attack but from the fact they had found me. Sitting there I couldn't help but wonder then I started to remember the fight the night before. I heard something hit the ground and thought nothing of it. It had to of been the hex bag, Castiel must of found me.

The door swung open, I jumped slightly have expecting to see Sam or Dean. I was relieved when I saw Cheif stepping partly out the door holding it open with his foot. He hand Cass a half empty bottle of whiskey she handed it to me. I didn't take a second thought I popped the lid off and took a swig.

"Cas come help clean the mess up would yah" Chief said Cassie nodded hurrying inside

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off Tiny?" he suggested I nodded

"Thanks Chief" I said with a light smile he gave a nod.

He headed inside the door slammed shut echoing in the alley. I took another long drink from the bottle, resting it on the bench I rubbed my shoulder. Pat had a grip like a fucking demon I never expected him to be so strong. I polished off the rest of the bottle tossing it into the recycling bin. Making my way to the end of the alley I poked my head out the cost seemed clear.

I took a deep breath keeping my head down I fast walked out onto the sidewalk heading for my car. I just passed the door when it opened and I heard voice

"What the fuck do you mean she fucking walked away why the fuck you would let her walk away!" Dean shouted I don't think I could remember a time he sounded that angry before.

"Dean calm down, what was Jo going to do pin her to the ground till the fight ended?" I heard Sam's voice say back more calm then his brothers

"Yeah that would've been a good idea, I would of done it!" Dean snapped back

"well here you're chance cause there she goes!" I heard Jo say

I felt myself flinch as she said that, I picked up pace as Sam called out my name. I heard footsteps running up behind me. I bolted for the my car I pressed the button unlocking the door. Reaching the car I yanked open the door slamming it shut, Dean was closer then I thought I locked the door just in time. I started the car turning the music up, Dean aggressively banged on the wing yanking at the door handle.

On the sidewalk I saw Sam and Jo standing there. Jo a little started from Dean's burst of anger, Sam had a different expression. it was pain filled with a slight anger to it. I reved the engine before hitting reverse driving out of my parking spot and speeding away. Tears welled in my eyes as I watched them disappear into the distance.

Reaching the apartment I parked the car running to the door. My heart was racing, I fumbled to unlock the door I pulled it opened rushing in to the building. asI ran down the hall I heard it slam shut, I unlocked my apartment door slamming it shut as I entered. In a panic I started locking it with all four locks.

I sat there panting for a minute, my mind racing I couldn't think straight. I just knew I needed to angel proof the place. I rushed into my bedroom yanking open my closet. I pulled the duffle bag out digging through it tossing thing's on the floor. I searched for a piece of chalk. I let out a frustrated screaming throwing the bag against the wall.

I rushed into the bathroom, I yanked open the drawers I pulled the black eyeliner out. As I stood up straight my eyes went wide Castiel was in the reflection. I whipped around and before I could say anything Cass touching a finger to my forehead. Just like that everything went black.

I woke up my head pounding, my body sore. so this is what It felt like when an angel made you black out, it felt like the bad end of a hangover. I opened my eyes, I wasn't at the apartment anymore I took in a breath. the musty stale motel smell that I knew all to well wafted through my nostrils. The alarm clock beside the bed made a single beep the sound sound like a bomb in my head. I sat up growing.

"God damn it feather ass if I wanted to feel like a having a hangover id drink Tequila" I cursed more so to myself.

I held my temples looking around the motel room. I seemed to be alone, but I could see the boy's duffle bag on the second bed. Normally I would get up and leave but the pounding in my head made it hard to fully think straight. the small bit of lights from the appliances didn't help either. I laid back down burying my head under the pillow I closed my eyes laying there.

The door opened not long after I froze biting my lip. I heard footsteps walk over towards me the weight shifted on the bed. I felt hand gently brush my shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking running away like that cricket.." Dean's voice was barely a whisper

I didn't move I was in shock he hadn't called me cricket in years, it used to be my pet name.

"I was so worried.. I thought something happened to you.. I couldn't live with myself if it did.."

I could hear sadness in his voice, regret as he spoke more so to himself then me.

"Cass couldn't find you.. we thought you were dead.. I almost made a deal with crowley to bring you back.. I couldn't tell Sam that.. He already was so messed up and worried about me.."

"I wasn't myself without you Cricket.. I felt broken lost.. like I nothing had meaning"

Dean's voice started to crack as he confessed.. was he crying… he couldn't be he was dean he never cried.. I felt him move a warm breath brushed against my neck.

"Don't leave me again… please cricket.." his voice begged barely audible

I heard the door open again, I felt Dean sit up straight. I heard footsteps coming in the door with a clinking sound. The other bed creaked a sounds of other's breathing, bag's rustled followed by the sounds of beer's opening.

"She wake yet?" I heard Sam whisper

"Not yet" Dean said a little coldly.

There was a long pause of awkward silence. Laying there It started to bug me I stirred slightly acting like was still asleep. In the right positions I sat there waiting for the right moment. Everything was silent again I counted to three in my head. I gave Dean a firm shove off the bed he hit the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck!" He groaned, I sat up straight in bed glaring at him in the darkness.

"That is what you get for making feather ass freaking kidnap me!" i snapped at him

"I told you two it was a bad idea" Jo mumbled as she flicked on the light

I flinched picking the pillow up covering my eyes I groaned. The bright light not only hurt my eyes it made my head shoot with pain. I leaned over my face still buried in the stale smelling pillow.

"Angel touch black out is way to much like black out tequila hangover" I groaned in pain.

I heard the other bed creek, I knew Sam had gotten up I sat there not moving. The other two stayed silent Dean stayed sitting on the floor but I could feel his eyes on me. There was a hand gently placed on my shoulder I jumped slightly. I turned my head the slightest bit opening my eyes. Sam hand a glass of water and two little pills in his hands. I took them popping the pills and sipping the water.

After a couple more minute of burying my head in the pillow I looked up. All eyes on me I knew they were going to be. I pulled myself back leaning against the headboard. I looked down at Dean, he looked horrible his skin was pale he had large puffy bag's he had major stubble. He looked worse then when Cass dragged him from hell, he was worse then I'd ever seen him.

"You need a shave" I said flatly to him

It might of not been the best thing to say at the time. but it was the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth. Sam chuckled, Dean shot him a death glare and he became silent. It was awkward for a while It was starting to bug me.

"'Alright seriously, say something anything fucking yell at me yell at eachother g burp fart talk about angels demons fucking pie for god's sake just anything but the fuicking scilence!" I snapped

Sam and Dean just shared glasses then looked back at me not saying a word.

"how's the head?" Jo asked sympathetically.

"It fucking kill's but there head's are going to be worse if they don't start talking" I said annoyed she laughed.

"what are we supposed to say Chris?" Sam asked

"I don't fucking know I'm grounded?" I said raising my arm annoyed

"You're grounded" mumbled Dean

We all looked over him he had a blank expression. I bit my lil closing my eye I bursted into a fit of laughter, Sam and Jo joined shortly after.

"It's not fucking funny" Dean snapped the room went silent.

"what the fuck is wrong with you why would you run away!"

Dean was towering over me now, he had snapped again. Rage filled his eyes he was seeing red and I could tell. I felt my hand's shake I had never been scared of Dean before not till now..

"I..I.." I stutted

"What?!"

I flinched tear's filling my eyes. I bolted off the bed straight for Sam I held onto him tightly. tear's slipping from my eyes. He tensed up, he patted my back slowly handing me to Jo. I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel the anger and tension in room. Jo pulled a jacket from the hook and walked me outside

"What the fuck is wrong with you Dean!" Sam snapped as the door closed

Jo walked me over to the Impala She helped me up onto the hood. She got onto it next to me wrapping the jacket around me she pulled me to her. She rubbed my shoulder in attempt to comfort me. inside Sam and Dean were shouting at eachother. I flinched everything there was a crash or bang knowing it was Dean hitting or breaking something.

"Chrissy.." Jo asked quietly

"Yeah.." I replied

"Why did you leave?" she quizzed

"I heard them talking.. Dean wanted to get rid of me.. he wanted to abandon me…" My voice cracked as I talked

Tears fell faster from my eyes, Jo pulled me into a hug. the door slammed I flinched hugging her more. There was a Silence Jo was tense, she didn't have to say anything. I could just sense it was Dean. Jo's grip loosed, she slipped off the hood of the Impala. I looked up briefly she was glaring at Dean just as he was her. She started pushing him away from the car.

"I need to talk to you over here" She said through gritted teeth.

I sat on the hood of the car my knees pulled to my chest. Arms wrapped around them I looked down at my feet. I did not' move till I heard footsteps echoing through the parking lot. I looked up it Was Jo and Dean walking back this way. I looked down again avoiding eye contact. I heard the door to the motel open and clothes but I could see Dean's reflection in the hood of the car.

He didn't say anything he just watched me in silence. Suddenly he stepped forward pulling me to the edge of the car. He held me to him wrapping his arms around me firmly.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Cricket" he said quietly to me

"I never meant to hurt you, I wasn't thinking straight saying that stuff to Sam"

As Dean held me to him I couldn't stop the tear's I tried to speak. Say I was sorry for running him away making him worry. but my mind wouldn't let me talk. I buried my head into his shoulder gently, the smell of beer and cherry pie filled my nose.

"You smell like beer and pie…" I mumbled into him, I could feel his light airy chuckle.

Dean pulled away, tears streamed down my cheeks. Dean cupped my face his hands were rough against my soft skin. His thumbs gently brushed the tears aways. He stared into my eyes I couldn't help but get lost in his. Our eyes locked my mind was blank all I saw was Dean everything else seemed to go away.

"Son of a bitch" Dean mumbled

I tilted my head a bit, scrunching my brows I gave him a confused look. before I could say anything or react Dean closed the gap between us. His lips came crashing down onto my I was in a state of shock. I started to kiss back, I could taste the beer on his lips. His hand on the small of my back he held me to him. The world literally melted away I felt like I was floating a warmth rushed over me.

Butterfly's exploding in my stomach, I got shivers down my spine. A feeling I couldn't explain washed over me it was one I had never felt before, I felt as if I was whole in a way. Slowly Dean pulled away, as I opened my eyes he was staring back into mine. A small smile formed on his lips, I opened my mouth to speak, the sound of a slow clap interrupted me. It startled me slightly Dean pulled me to him firmly.

"Finally do you know how long I've been waiting for this" a female voice shrieked happily.

I turned quickly in Dean's arm he tensed. Blonde girl with her hair in a tight bun emerged from the shadows. She looked like a secretary. she was wearing a black pencil skirt and white a button up blouse. She had thick rimmed glasses holding a clip board. She smiled at us, Dean pulled me behind him protectively.

"Who are you" He demanded.

"Fate"


End file.
